wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXVIII
Białej kartce papieru, na której kreślę te wyrazy, przyznaję się pod wielkim sekretem, że zrazu ogromnie lękałam się czarnej Błyskawicy półtureckiej rasy, którą przywiódł na moje usługi do Rodowa masztalerz pana Agenora. Było to zwierzę wybornie ujeżdżone i łagodne jak dziecię, niemniej jednak gdy pierwszy raz posadzono mię na jej grzbiet osiodłany, miałam takie poczucie, jakbym co chwilę spadała na ziemię i zdawało mi się, że Błyskawica tuż, tuż odwróci ku mnie swoją zgrabną, dumną główkę o białej strzałce na czole i pożre mię do połowy lub co najmniej odkąsi rękę. Jeśli jednak te obawy wstrząsały mną do głębi, to najmniejszy ich objaw ani razu nie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Lękać się bezmyślnego zwierzęcia wydało mi się rzeczą upokarzającą i niegodną wyższej ludzkiej natury; zresztą błyszczące oczy Rozalii tkwiły na mnie z wyrazem ciekawości i badania i pan Agenor tam był i patrzył także, więc wolałabym zostać choćby pożartą lub zabitą przez Błyskawicę, niż pokazać im, że doświadczam najlżejszej obawy. Gdy więc po raz pierwszy cugle z rąk masztalerza przeszły wobec całego towarzystwa stojącego na ganku sama jedna powolnym stępem objeżdżałam dokoła obszerny dziedziniec, serce uderzało mi silnie, ale uśmiechałam się. W piersi mi coś drżało, ale głowę podniosłam śmiało i ręką, której niezmiernym wysiłkiem woli poskramiałam. drżenie, nadałam pewność i śmiałość, gładziłam długą grzywę pięknego stworzenia, które jakby wdzięczne i radośne pieszczotliwie pod mym dotknięciem opuszczało główkę i stąpało równo, niby lękając się silniejszym uderzeniem kopyta o ziemię przestraszyć swą niedoświadczoną amazonkę. Gdy tak okrążywszy dziedziniec z głową podniesioną, z uśmiechem na twarzy i ręką niedbale pieszczącą grzywę mego wierzchowca podjechałam pod ganek, jednogłośne rozległo się brawo. Pan Agenor wołał głośno, że posiadam rycerską odwagę i że gdyby mi tylko na dłoni postawiono sokoła, mogłabym pozować przed malarzem do obrazu średniowiecznej księżniczki; w przywiązanych do mnie błękitnych oczach Franusia czytałam wyraźnie uznanie, że prześlicznie wyglądam na koniu, a Rozalia klasnęła w ręce i wołała, że cieszy się wielce, iż jestem odważną, i że nie może się zdarzyć wypadek, abym spadła z konia i rozbiła moją śliczną głowę o jakiś brzydki kamień przydrożny. Sowicie zostałam wynagrodzona za zwycięstwo, otrzymane nad własną lękliwością, powszechnymi pochwałami i tym, żem już jej więcej nie doświadczała. Jak żołnierz, który drży ze strachu przy pierwszym kul poświście, a potem, zasmakowawszy w dzikiej muzyce wojen, z rycerską odwagą nadstawia piersi na niebezpieczne ciosy, tak ja raz ducha mego podbiwszy pod panowanie woli, nie zadrżałam ni razu, i owszem, szczególną w konnej jeździe poczęłam znajdować przyjemność. Z Błyskawicą poprzyjaźniłam się ściśle, zrozumiałyśmy wzajemnie swe usposobienia; szlachetne zwierzę dawało się jak dziecię powodować nie tylko dłonią moją, ale i głosem, a ja po każdej odbytej przejażdżce pieściłam czule jej karczek wygięty, główkę dumną i grzywę falującą i własną ręką podawałam jej pęki przyniesionej przez stangreta różowej koniczyny. Gdy więc po owej pamiętnej rozmowie z babką Ludgardą i panem Agenorem puszczaliśmy się we czworo na przejażdżkę po dolinie, byłam już wprawną i odważną amazonką, umiałam rozróżnić stępa, kłusa i galopa, zażywać Błyskawicę w rozmaity sposób, a nawet doświadczałam dziecinnych pochopów do przesadzania rowów lub próbowania sił moich i mego wierzchowca w gonitwie do celu z pięknym i rosłym siwkiem pana Agenora. Stępem przebyliśmy dziedziniec, minęliśmy wspaniałą bramę wjazdową i po chwili mała kawalkata nasza postępowała środkiem doliny, otoczonej wzgórzami i przerżniętej wąską rzeczką. Jechałam pomiędzy Rozalią i Franusiem, pan Agenor kłusował obok kuzynki, ale nie spuszczał prawie oka ze mnie. Powietrze, ruch, piękność natury, ożywiona rozmowa i tajemne poczucie, że byłam punktem, na którym spoczywały z uwielbieniem dwie pary oczu obecnych tam mężczyzn, wprawiły mię w humor wesoły, nieledwie swawolny. Z dala od babki Hortensji i jej bawialnej szuflady pozwoliłam sobie zaśmiać się głośno parę razy, wciągnęłam w rozmowę Franusia, powiedziałam, że znajduję, iż dobrze wygląda na koniu, przez co rozweseliłam go, i jechaliśmy, wesoło rozmawiając i śmiejąc się we troje. Tak, we troje, bo Rozalia uparcie milczała. Przemówiłam do niej parę razy, odpowiedziała monosylabami, a oczy stale miała utkwione w grzywę mego konia, kiedy niekiedy tylko podnosząc je ku obłokom z takim wyrazem, jakby czegoś szukała po niebie. Dziwne to spoglądanie jej w niebo spostrzegałam za każdym razem, gdy znajdywała się na otwartym powietrzu. Rzec by można, że wtedy obłoki przemawiały do niej jakimś jej tylko zrozumiałym językiem, że gdy miała oczy spuszczone, słuchała ich, a gdy je podnosiła, pytała je o coś. Sądzę, że dla tych, którzy w owej chwili na nas patrzyli, musiałyśmy obie szczególniejsze przedstawiać sprzeciwieństwo. Moja powierzchowność, uczucie moje, wyobraźnia, myśli, rozmowa były podobne do wiosny, tylko co na świat zstępującej, słonecznej, śpiewającej, pełnej nadziei radosnej, kiedy niekiedy tylko zaćmionej obłoczkiem, niosącym zaledwie przypomnienie odległych, za krańcami horyzontu jeszcze kryjących się chmur. Rozalia przypominała sobą cichy skwar dnia letniego, napełnionego elektrycznością burz wiszących czarnymi chmurami i od czasu do czasu przerywających niebo żółtym blaskiem błyskawic. Porównanie to musiał czynić pan Agenor, gdy z niej na mnie przenosił oczy, a znać miło mu było odetchnąć wiośnianą atmosferą, bo gdy patrzył na mnie, twarz jego nabierała wyrazu pogody, a oczy mówiły mi wyraźnie, że uwielbia wiosnę, świeżość jej, śmiech i swobodę. Im więcej i wyraźniej przemawiały w ten sposób oczy pana Agenora, tym posępniejsze cienie zsuwały się na twarz Rozalii, a zarazem tym pokorniej spuszczała ona głowę i tym słodszy uśmiech na jej ustach osiadał. Nagle, w chwili gdy uniesiona żywością rozmowy roześmiałam się długo i głośno, spojrzała na mnie i ozwała się po raz pierwszy: — Kuzynko! jakże powolnego i spokojnego masz wierzchowca! — W istocie — odrzekłam. — Błyskawica jest nieocenioną, głos mój nawet rozumie. — I któż by mógł być nieposłusznym głosowi pani! — ozwał się pan Agenor. — Daleko by ci przyjemniej było, kuzynko, gdybyś jechała na bystrzejszym koniu — ciągnęła Rozalia. — Błyskawica jest pełnym ognia i bystrości zwierzęciem, a staje się łagodną i spokojną pod wpływem ręki panny Wacławy — odparł znowu pan Agenor. — Wszechmocna to ręka! — zawołała Rozalia — ale pragnęłabym bardzo zobaczyć w Błyskawicy ten ogień, o którym pan mówisz, a w ręku kuzynki tę siłę, jaką pan jej przyznajesz! To mówiąc, zaśmiała się zwykłym sobie śmiechem, podniosła rękę, szpicruta jej świsnęła w powietrzu i nagłym uderzeniem opadła na szyję mojej Błyskawicy. Szlachetne zwierzę zadrżało całe pod ciosem tej niezasłużonej obelgi, z nozdrzy jej wydobyło się gniewne parsknięcie, oczy cisnęły ogniem i, uniósłszy od ziemi obie przednie nogi, zdawało się tuż, tuż szalonym skokiem rzucić na zorane obok pola. Potrzebowałam użyć całej mej siły, aby utrzymać się na siodle, ale z rąk wypuściłam cugle i tylko jedną ręką pochwyciłam grzywę pieniącego się konia. W mgnieniu oka Franuś zeskoczył ze swego wierzchowca, pochwycił cugle, które z mych rąk wypadły, i po krótkiej chwili pasowania się z rozgniewanym zwierzęciem zatrzymał je na miejscu. Nie czułam się wcale przestraszoną, spostrzegłam więc bladość, jaka pokryła twarz Franusia w chwili mego niebezpieczeństwa, siłę i odwagę, z jaką powstrzymał rozszalały popęd konia. Gdy Błyskawica powstrzymana i uspokojona stała już na miejscu jak wryta, uderzając tylko jeszcze ziemię kopytem i parskając z lekka, spojrzałam na Rozalię i na pana Agenora. Patrzyli na siebie, a oczy ich dziwną prowadziły rozmowę. We wzroku pana Agenora był wyraźny wyrzut i gniew zaledwie tłumiony, oczy kuzynki ciskały na niego wyzywające błyskawice. Zwróciłam konia w stronę dworu, a pewna już siebie i zupełnie spokojna, rzekłam: — Jak widzę, kuzynko, pragnęłaś dowieść, że ręka moja nie jest tak silna, jak się komu zdawać mogło, i że pomimo całej odwagi, z jaką jeżdżę, mogę spaść z konia i rozbić sobie głowę o kamień przydrożny. Przebacz, że nie dostarczyłam ci przyjemności tego widoku, ale jeśli się tak stało, nie twoja to pewno w tym wina. Gdy wymawiałam te wyrazy, czułam sama, że postać moja niezwykle wyprostowała się, a oczy, utkwione w twarz Rozalii, błyszczały obrazą i żalem. Po czym zawołałam na Błyskawicę i zostawiając za sobą towarzystwo pełnym galopem puściłam się ku dworowi. W piersi mojej po raz pierwszy w życiu czułam wrzenie gniewu, połączonego z obrażoną dumą i rozżaleniem. Czego żądała ode mnie ta dziwna istota, co niby krewną moją była, a w której każdym słowie, ruchu, postępku widziałam nienawiść? Cóż jej uczyniłam złego? Bóg widział, że szczerze litowałam się nad nią, lubo nie rozumiałam sama, co by tej litości było przyczyną, i że robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, aby ją kochać i w niej dla siebie przyjaźń obudzić. Dlaczegoż była względem mnie tak okrutną, żeby aż chcieć śmierci mojej? Byłam wtedy przekonana, że Rozalia, uderzając bez żadnej przyczyny mego konia, pragnęła, aby mnie uniósł, zrzucił i zabił. Straszną wydała mi się myśl, że ktoś śmierci mojej pragnie, śmierci dla mnie tak młodej, spragnionej życia, j wolnej od wszelkiej winy względem ludzi. Myśl tę, jak fosforycznym światłem oświetliło przypomnienie rozmowy, jaką prowadziły z sobą oczy pana Agenora i Rozalii w chwili mego niebezpieczeństwa. Coś niepojętego dla mnie a strasznego z rozmowy tej tryskało, niepojęte też a trwogi pełne uczucie pierś mi zaległo. Posłyszałam za sobą tętent doganiającego mię konia; był to Franuś, który mię dopędzał. Gdy konie nasze zrównały się, wyciągnęłam do niego rękę i wyrzekłam krótko: — Dziękuję. Ton, jakim wymówiłam ten wyraz, musiał być serdeczny, bo radością błysnęła twarz kuzyna. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam z dala Rozalię i pana Agenora, jadących obok siebie. Wydawało mi się, że pan Agenor żywo mówił o czymś do Rozalii z gniewem czy żalem, a ona go słuchała z pokornie schyloną głową. — Kuzynku — rzekłam oddychając ciężko i z trudnością wstrzymując łzy, co mi się do oczu cisnęły — powiedz mi, czy ci ludzie kochają się, czy nienawidzą? Smutny uśmiech zawisł na ustach kuzyna. — Zdaje mi się — odrzekł z wolna — że i jedno, i drugie! — Boże mój! — zawołałam — jakież to dziwne a straszne tajemnice włóczą się pomiędzy ludźmi niby mary niepojęte i niepochwycone! Jak wiele na świecie dzieje się rzeczy, których zrozumieć nie może serce młode, proste i niedoświadczone! O! powiedz mi, kuzynku, dlaczego świat nie jest tak pogodny jak te obłoki, co wiszą nad nami, a uczucia ludzkie takie ciepłe, światłe i wyraźne jak snopy tego słońca promiennego? Franuś milczał chwilę ze spuszczoną głową, potem spojrzał na mnie z nieopisanym wyrazem i rzekł: — Kuzynko, czy widziałaś kiedy, jak wkoło gwiazdy na wieczornym niebie czołgają się pasma chmur ciemnych, z wyziewów ziemskich utworzone? Albo jak na polu wkoło śnieżnej lilii rozkwitłej wije się robactwo, wyszłe z łona ziemi błotnistej? Ty, kuzynko, jesteś gwiazdą, co zaledwie wypłynęła na niebo, lilią tylko co rozkwitłą; wyziewy ziemskich bólów i namiętności, robactwo ziemskich występków otoczą cię; ostrożną bądź, kuzynko droga, bardzo ostrożną! Nie poznawałam Franusia. Ten odważny młodzieniec, co tak dzielnie borykał się z rozhukanym koniem, byłżeby to ten sam zmięszany i lękliwy chłopak, nie umiejący oprzeć się woli babki Hortensji, wyrażonej kiwnięciem palca? Te usta, smutne i myślące zarazem, co mi w tej chwili dawały przestrogę serdeczną i braterską, byłyżby tymi samymi ustami, które w szufladzie moich babek milczały onieśmielone i pokorne? Biedny Franuś! Podałam mu rękę, a ściskając dłoń jego rzekłam: — Kuzynku! takiś młody jeszcze! Skąd wiesz o tych chmarach i robactwie, co oblegają gwiazdę i lilię i przed którymi strzec się powinnam? Zamiast odpowiedzi utopił w mej twarzy spojrzenie prawdziwie młodzieńcze, gdzieś na dnie drżące żalem niewypowiedzianym. W tej chwili wjeżdżaliśmy w bramę dziedzińca; zobaczyłam stojącą na ganku moją matkę. Zeskoczyłam z konia, rzuciłam się w jej objęcia i szepnęłam na ucho: — Mamo droga! wróćmy co prędzej do domu! — Moja matka odsunęła mię nieco od siebie, badawczo w twarz popatrzyła, a musiała wyczytać na niej wzburzenie, które mię przepełniało, bo chmura zawisła na jej czole. Nie zapytała mię jednak o nic, tylko wiodąc pieszczoną dłoń po mym rozpalonym policzku odrzekła: — Dobrze, moja droga! sama już myślałam o powrocie do domu... Odjedziemy stąd jutro. Tak ruchliwym i zmiennym we wrażeniach swych było w owej porze me serce, że zgodzenie się na moją prośbę matki i zapowiedź odjazdu, o który sama przed chwilą prosiłam, zasmuciły mię. Więc jutro już rozstanę się z panem Agenorem? Jutro rozejdziemy się i nie wiem, kiedy przyjedzie do nas, i nie wiem, kiedy zobaczę to jego mądre a dowcipne spojrzenie, które mi się tak podobało, i posłyszę jego mowę, pryskającą iskrami, zmienną i stubarwną jak kameleon, która tak silnie działała na mą wyobraźnię wprawiając ją na jawie w półsenne marzenie? ... Pożałowałam słów, wyrzeczonych przed chwilą do matki, i zamyślona, w jeden punkt wpatrzona, stałam na ganku z rękami obwisłymi na sukni. Żal mój zwiększył się, gdy pan Agenor, zeskoczywszy z konia, zbliżył się do mnie i w wymownych słowach, a z wymowniejszym jeszcze wyrazem oczu opowiadał mi cały przestrach, jakiego doświadczył w czasie chwilowego buntu Błyskawicy, tak szczęśliwie powściągniętego przez Franusia. — Zazdroszczę kuzynowi pani — dokończył — szczęścia, jakie posiadł oddając dziś pani przysługę. Cóż robić! Jechał bliżej pani, a gdyby niebezpieczeństwo potrwało jeszcze sekundę, byłbym się rzucił pod stopy Błyskawicy, choćbym wiedział, że zostanę zabity przez nią na miejscu. Mówił to z taką prawdą w wyrazie twarzy i tak niewypowiedzianie tkliwą modulacją głosu, że wdzięczna prawie byłam w tej chwili Rozalii, iż postawiła mię w położeniu, które dało mi poznać gotowość poświęcenia się dla mnie pana Agenora. Przy tym widziałam wyraźnie, że jeśli postępkiem swoim chciała mię upokorzyć w oczach młodego sąsiada i uwagę jego odwrócić ode mnie na siebie, nie dopięła celu, bo pan Agenor nigdy nie był dla mnie tak grzecznym i nadskakującym, jak po owym wypadku. Zza grzeczności jego wyraźniej nawet niż kiedy przebijała się ta nieokreślona lotna woń uwielbienia i półsłówkami lub spojrzeniami objawionego uczucia, którą porównywałam do wytwornej salonowej perfumy, a która wprawiała mię w upojenie i w stan podobny do słodkiego drzemania. Uwagi te zabiły we mnie od razu gniew i obrazę, jaką zrazu uczułam względem kuzynki; owszem, pożałowałam ją szczerze, widząc, że usiadła sama jedna w kąciku salonu, z postawą bardziej jeszcze pokorną niż zwykle. Kilka razy podnosiła na mnie oczy i wnet je spuszczała, jakby pod wpływem wstydu, a po ustach jej błąkał się widoczny wyraz cierpienia. Pomyślałam, iż niedobrze by z mej strony było, gdybym czekała, aż pierwsza do mnie się zbliży, i upokarzała ją jeszcze bardziej okazywaniem urazy. Sądziłam wreszcie, że gdy po przykrym zajściu podam jej pierwsza rękę, pogodzę ją może z sobą i zdobędę serce, które dla niezrozumiałych mi przyczyn tak uparcie odwracało się ode mnie. Usiadłam więc przy niej, milcząc objęłam ramieniem jej kibić i serdecznie pocałowałam ją w policzek. Zwróciła ku mnie twarz zdziwioną, ale zarazem zdało mi się, że w pałających jej oczach zamigotał po raz pierwszy wyraz rozczulenia. Pochwyciła obie moje ręce i ścisnęła je silnie w swoich: — Kuzynko! — wyrzekła cichym szeptem — przebacz... przebacz... Pierś jej podniosła się wysoko, usta zadrżały, łzy nabiegły do oczu. Ale było to mgnienie oka tylko; nagle łzy zniknęły pod powiekami, niby wysuszone ogniem palącym się w źrenicach, brwi zakreśliły harde łuki, a w sprzeczności z nimi powieki schyliły się z wyrazem pokory. — Kuzynko! — zawołała — wszak nie sądzisz, abym umyślnie uderzyła szpicrutą twego konia? O! powiedz mi, wszak tak nie sądzisz? Byłabym w rozpaczy, gdybyś mię o podobny posądziła postępek... — Róziu! — przerwałam — czy postępek twój był umyślny lub nieumyślny, zapomniałam o nim. Wszak mogłaś rozgniewać się na mnie, unieść się... Może powiedziałam cokolwiek, co ci się nie podobało... Są charaktery, które nie mają dość mocy, aby zapanować nad swym uniesieniem... Zapomnijmy o tym i zostańmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami! — Przyjaciółkami! — zawołała Rozalia, z pokornym a właściwym sobie gestem składając ręce. — O, Waciu! co wyrzekłaś? I cóż ja jestem wobec ciebie? ja, uboga dziewczyna, w ubogiej sukni, z zaniedbanym wychowaniem, wobec ciebie, panny bogatej, strojnej, świetnie wychowanej, tak powszechnie chwalonej i admirowanej! Cóż ja jestem wobec ciebie? O, powiedz, proszę! robaczek świętojański wobec gwiazdy; na piędź od ziemi nie odrosła licha trawka wobec wyniosłego kwiatu! Znam moją niską pozycję, kuzynko, i wiem, że nie mogę porównać się z tobą ani przyjaciółką twoją zostać nie jestem godna! Przykre wrażenie sprawiały na mnie te słowa; stłumiłam je jednak w sobie i z litością niemal patrząc na kuzynkę spróbowałam wyrzec raz jeszcze: — A jednak, Róziu, gdybyś chciała zostać moją przyjaciółką, może byśmy się zrozumiały, może byśmy się pokochały. Obrzuciła mię całą wejrzeniem, z którego strzeliły najrozmaitsze uczucia, a z ust jej szybko, jakby żadnym wysiłkiem woli nie powstrzymane, gwałtowne a ostre wypadły słowa: — To niepodobna! ... Westchnęłam i odeszłam. Rozalia pozostała w swym kątku z czołem marmurowo spokojnym, nieruchoma, milcząca, z oczami utkwionymi w posadzkę i rękami splecionymi na sukni. Pan Agenor opowiadał w tej chwili towarzystwu jedną z licznych przygód swoich podróży, ubarwiał ją poezją, zaiskrzał dowcipem, zaostrzał nagłymi sarkazmami, które wychodziły z ust jego wtedy, gdy najmniej były spodziewane. Zasłuchałam się w jego rozmowie, zapatrzyłam się na pełną życia jego fizjonomią, zapomniałam o upornej a nieprzejednanej kuzynce, o niedawnym z nią zajściu, o wszystkich przykrych wrażeniach dnia upłynionego, a myślałam tylko o tym, że nazajutrz nie będę już widziała ani słyszała pana Agenora. Myślałam o tym z żalem. W parę godzin potem w sypialnej mojej szufladce siedziałam śród ciszy nocnej przy otwartym na ogród oknie i czułam, że na miejscu zmarłego, skromnego kwiatka sympatii mojej dla Franusia, jaki wiozłam z sobą jadąc do Rodowa, wywiozę rozkwitły inny kwiat, barwniejszy, świetniejszy, wynioślejszy. Miałam tylko poczucie, że kwiat ten rozkwitał nie w sercu moim, a w głowie, i że miał uderzającą woń perfumy, od której głowa mi pałała i skronie pulsowały jak po oczadzeniu. Chwilami przy wspomnieniu o dziwnych spojrzeniach, jakie pan Agenor rzucał niekiedy na Rozalię, i o przykrej zmarszczce, która występowała mu czasem na czoło, niemiłe mię przejmowało uczucie. Wtedy w uszach brzmiały tajemnicze słowa babki Ludgardy: "Ostrożnie, dziecko, ostrożnie!" Nie chciałam ich słuchać i z rozkoszą powtarzałam sobie w myśli dowcipne uwagi pana Agenora, szybkie a dziwnie zręczne zwroty jego mowy, upajające półsłówka, jakimi mię obdarzał, albo zachwycałam się jego znajomością świata, licznymi podróżami, z których przywiózł tyle wspomnień o bulwarach paryskich, niebie włoskim i pełnych niebezpieczeństw a dzikiej poezji polowaniach na lwy afrykańskie... Aby móc tak poznać Paryż, trzeba być człowiekiem światowym; aby uwielbiać piękności południowej natury, trzeba mieć duszę do poetycznych uniesień zdolną; aby zabijać lwy na pustyniach, trzeba posiadać męski hart i odwagę! Myślałam i tonęłam w zachwycie nad światowością, poetycznością, hartem i odwagą pana Agenora. Chwilami zdawało mi się, że od wysokiego nieba, na które patrzyłam, wraz z szumem jodeł ciemnych dochodził mię głos mówiący: "Nie ufaj połyskom, dziecię moje, i nie oddawaj im całego serca twego! ..." Byłżeby to ojciec mój, co mi przez przestrzeń słał tę przestrogę? Czy może w ten sposób do serca mego przemawiał Bóg królujący nad gwiazdami, którego myśl przez życie całe uczył się rozumieć mój ojciec? Dzień szarawy tajemniczym światłem wsuwał się do ogrodowych alei; zza ciemnej zieleni przeglądał zaróżowiony wschodzącym słońcem brzeżek horyzontu, gdy uklękłam przed oknem i modlić się chciałam. Chciałam się modlić, ale niestety nie mogłam! Rozhukana i rozmarzona zarazem myśl moja buntowała się przeciw słowom modlitwy, jakie wymawiały me usta. Dusza moja rwała się ku niebu, ale podnieść się znad ziemi nie mogła. Czyliż tak silnie ujęły już ją w uścisk te połyski świata, przed którymi ostrzegał mię głos tajemniczy, spod nocnego płynący sklepienia? Zmęczona, rozmarzona, z bolącą głową i pulsującymi skrońmi, udałam się na spoczynek, a usypiając słyszałam, jak budziło się ptastwo w gęstwinach ogrodu, witając dzień radosnym świergotem i trzepotem skrzydeł, swobodnie wznoszących się ku słońcu. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy